Lake Bridges Academy
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: (Re-Posted) Welcome to Lake Bridges Academy, A newly built school that has been undergoing the building process for 2 YEARS NOW! And it's finally being opened to the likes of Floral county and others. (Please don't take it down...) Form in Prologue along with info to help out. If you sent an oc already it's safe. Enroll of you want! Chapter 1 in progress! (Still accepting any oc's)


(The First Chapter is still under development, I thank those who have been waiting patiently)

Prologue

Status: Currently Accepting Student Forms

Date Of Chapter: 7/14/14

Static shows, Then the Camera gains it's picture, It shows an Espeon looking at the Camera, Behind the Espeon, A gorgeous garden full of Many differen't types of Flowers.

"Hello future students," The Espeon said,"My name is Mrs. Shepard, But please, Call me Principal Shepard. I would like to welcome you all to Lake Bridges Academy in Floral County. The first ever Pokemon School in Floral County, We have been working on this school for almost 2 years now, and I am happy to say, The doors are finally ready to be opened for the school year, We currently do not have any Students attending though, So, If you would like to attend, Please fill out the Form Below."

**Student Form:**

Name:

Age:

Date Of Birth:

Favorite Class (Class you really want most) (Listed later):

Brief History of Your Life:

Current Neighborhood you live in (Only accepting Students in Neighborhoods in the Counties of... Floral, Tanahe & Kidaneya, For buses.) (All other counties also accepted but only for Car Riders) (If you do not live in any of those 3 counties, Leave Unmarked) (List of Neighborhoods listed later):

Personality:

Species Of Pokemon:

Gender:

Clubs/Sports you want to participate in (If no, Leave unmarked) (Listed later):

"And if you want to sign up as a Teacher, Here's the Teacher Form!"

**Teacher Form:**

Name:

Mr (Male) Ms (Unmarried Female) Mrs (Married Female):

Class you teach (Doesn't have to be a course in the school, Be creative if you want!):

Leader of any Clubs? (Clubs List on other page, If not any of those clubs, Make another club or leave this unmarked):

If Leader of a club pick an Unused Clubroom:

Coach of a Team? (You don't need to be a Physical Teacher to be the Coach of a Team, If you don't wanna be the coach of any of our current teams, Leave unmarked, Creation of sport currently unavailable):

"And there you go, Now, Let me give you all the lists..."

Classes Available:

Core Classes

Mathamatics

1. Algebra Honors - Mr. Brooks (Alakazam)

2. Algebra 1 & 2 - Ms. Red (Charizard)

World Culture/History

3. Geography 1 & 2 - Mrs. Blenton (Gardevoir, Mr. Blenton's Wife)

4. Pokemon History - Mr. Mitogeonto (Shiftree)

5. Evolution Explanation - Mr. Garenotti (Greninja)

Science

6. Chemistry - Mr. Blenton (Gallede, Mrs. Blenton's Husband)

7. Biology - Mr. Fonish (Reuniclus)

8. Electrical Science - Ms. Thunderlight (Heliolisk)

9. Weather Interpretation - Mr. Cloudsun (Castform)

10. Earth Science - Mr. Boulderish (Krookadile)

11. Space Science - Mr. Aeronotis (Beheeyem)

12. Hydroponics - Mrs. Ivyleaf (Sceptile)

13. Mythology - Mr. Splikenth (Gengar)

Physical

14. Battle Training - Coach Illita (Female Zoroark) Coach Flence (Male Sawk) Coach Froze (Male Beartic)

15. Elemental Training- Mr. Tarington (Lucario)

English

16. English Honors - Mrs. Caranit (Gothitelle)

17. English 1 & 2 -Mr. Darunt (Surperior)

Elective Classes:

1. Human Relationships - Mrs. Arollia (Lopunny)

2. Creative Writing - Mrs. Arinal (Staraptor)

3. Band - Mrs. Lanitia (Melloeta)

4. Drama - Mrs. Anrith (Aerodactyl)

5. Dance - Mr. Hylus (Delphox)

6. Gardening - Ms. Weavely (Venasuar) & Ms. Warder (Serperior)

7. Chorus - Mrs. Kimberland (Rapidash)

Sports

1. Battling Team - Coach Flence

2. Track - Coach Illita

3. Soccer Team - Coach Hillton (Male Hitmonlee)

4. Swimming - Coach Irina (Female Samurott)

5. Wrestling - Coach Tidal (Male Blastoise)

6. Flying Team - Coach Flame (Female Charizard)

Clubs

1. Chess Club (Maximum Pokemon 20)

2. Gaming Club (Maximum Pokemon 20)

3. News Team (Maximum Pokemon 20)

4. AV Club (Maximum Pokemon 20)

5. Fantasy Club (Maximum Pokemon 20)

6. Pokemon Battling Club (Maximum Pokemon 20)

7. Strategy Club (Maximum Pokemon 20)

8. Human Sports Club (Maximum Pokemon 40)

Neighborhood List

Floral County - 6 Neighborhoods

Janosartie - Bus 01 Stop 01

Linteone - Bus 01 Stop 02

Mariekro (Crosses over with Kidaneya) - Bus 01 Stop 03

Landentoon - Bus 03 Stop 01

Grove (Crosses over with Kidaneya) - Bus 02 Stop 03

Crystaline Park (Crosses over with Kidaneya) - Bus 03 Stop 02

Tanahe County - 5 Neighborhoods

Banden Parker Community - Bus 05 Stop 01

Venture Square (Crosses over with Kidaneya) - Bus 04 Stop 04

Loosanometereo - Bus 03 Stop 06

Cloud Skies (Crosses over with Kidaneya) - Bus 03 Stop 05

Tonamieo - Bus 03 Stop 07

Kidaneya County - 10 Neighborhoods

Raiochi - Bus 02 Stop 01

Pentonotie - Bus 04 Stop 01

Lemotatien - Bus 04 Stop 02

Grove (Crosses over with Floral) - Bus 02 Stop 02

Venture Square (Crosses over with Tanahe) - Bus 04 Stop 03

Cloud Skies (Crosses over with Tanahe) - Bus 03 Stop 04

Crystaline Park (Crosses over with Floral) - Bus 03 Stop 03

Mariekro (Crosses over with Floral) - Bus 01 Stop 04

Fidana Park - Bus 05 Stop 02

Krenton - Bus 01 Stop 05

Daily Schedule

8am - 8:25am = Homeroom

8:30am - 9:15am = 1st Period

9:20am - 10:05am = 2nd Period

10:10am - 10:55am = 3rd Period

11am - 11:45am = 4th Period

**First Lunch**

11:50am - 12:20pm = Lunch

12:25pm - 1:10pm = 5th Period

**Second Lunch**

11:50am - 12:35pm = 5th Period

12:40pm - 1:10pm = Lunch

**Regular**

1:15pm - 2:00pm = 6th Period

2:05pm - 2:50pm = 7th Period

2:50pm = Dismissal

Current Planning Period Teachers

1st-

Mr. Brooks, Mr. Cloudsun, Coach Flence, Mrs. Lanitia

2nd-

Ms. Red, Mr. Boulderish, Coach Froze, Mrs. Anrith

3rd-

Mrs. Blenton, Mr. Blenton, Mr. Tarington, Mr. Hylus

4th-

Mr. Mitogeonto, Mr. Aeronotis, Mrs. Caranit, Ms. Weavely

5th-

Mr. Gareonotti, Mrs. Ivyleaf, Mr. Darunt, Ms. Warder

6th-

Mr. Fonish, Mr. Splikenth, Mrs. Arollia, Mrs. Kimberland

7th-

Ms. Thunderlight, Coach Illita, Mrs. Arinal

"Please, Sign up to Attend Lake Bridges Academy today."

(Accepting Students and Teachers)

(If you would like to sign up, Send me a PM containing the Information listed in the form above.)

(You can sign up as many Pokemon as you want!)


End file.
